


Tolerate His Presence

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Spencer is determined not to like the new guy... it doesn't work out.





	

Spencer Reid really wanted to hate the new guy. There was nothing in Agent Luke Alvez’s file that would cause Spencer to dislike him, but that would not stop him. In fact, Reid was entirely neutral to the idea of having a new agent on the team until Hotch called him Morgan’s replacement. No one could ever replace Derek Morgan, in Reid’s heart or in the BAU. Part of him knew that the new guy hadn’t called himself his replacement, but ever since Hotch said it Reid had been upset. Every time he thought about the new guy he was reminded of Morgan. So when the new guy arrived on his first day of work at the BAU, Reid was determined to be cold to him.

—

They had first meet in the conference room.

Alvez stuck out his palm for a handshake, which Reid, of course, ignored.

“Ah, no handshaking, right? Your reputation precedes you.”

Ugh, he was trying to all charming, or whatever. Nice try, Agent, that isn’t going to work.

—

“Brother against brother, that’s tough.”

“Well, according to the Bible, fratricide was the first type of murder ever committed,” Reid corrected. Ha, that’ll show him.

“That’s interesting!” Alvez said, like he really meant it. Which, obviously, he didn’t. No on finds Reid’s comments interesting. Morgan did sometimes but ever he would occasionally get bored of the genius’s ramblings. He is probably just saying that to try to get me to like him, Reid thought earnestly.

—-

It kept happening. Alvez kept nodding along to and asking inciting questions about whatever Reid was on about at the moment. It was strange. People usually thought that his rants were annoying, not fascinating.

Reid also noticed that Alvez was clearly under the impression that they were friends. He would always ask Reid to go for rides with him during cases and once even asked if he wanted to get a drink after work.

This was completely ridiculous seeing how Reid hated him.

—

Perhaps Reid could tolerate his presence. He was a nice guy. He brought Reid coffees in the morning now. Every day. Exactly how he liked.

“Wanna grab a drink after work or something?” Alvez asked again.

Clearly Reid’s plan of not becoming friends failed. Even so, he took a rain check on drinks. He couldn’t let the new guy think he liked him, or something.

—-

He smelled nice. This wasn’t a compliment. He smelled nice in the fake way. Yeah, cologne smells nice, but it’s not natural. You don’t get a gold star for taking two seconds to spray some chemicals on your flesh, at least not in Reid’s book.

And yet, Reid’s insides melted when he smelled it.

—-

Reid began to wonder if perhaps Alvez had personal space issues. He began standing closer and closer to Reid when they were talking to one another. He leaned in when he handed Reid his morning coffee. Their hands brushed as the walked on the side walk together. It wasn’t bad, per se, just strange.

—-

“Are you in a relationship, Agent?” he asked Alvez one day.

“First of all, I keep telling you to call me Luke, or Alvez, at least, just not Agent. And no.”

“I thought there was someone named Roxy?”

“That’s, um, my dog,” he admitted with a laugh.

“Oh.”

“And I know you’re not.”

“How do you know?” Reid inquired, tilting his head.

“Honestly, I asked JJ on my first week.”

Reid was taken aback by this response. Strange.

—-

They were working on a particularly difficult case. The team had figured out a lot about the victimology of the unsub, and were so close to cracking it. Luke was sitting on the table in the room that had been set up for them by the local police station, looking like he wanted to pull his hair out.

“It’s so close I can taste it,” he said, as he began pacing around the room.

Suddenly, it all came together in Reid’s mind.

“Luke!” he exclaimed, and began explaining his new hypotheses.

“That’s genius! God, I could kiss you right now!” Alvez claimed, running out of the room to give the profile.

He said he would kiss me, Reid thought.

He had never even considered kissing Luke Alvez. Okay, maybe a few times, but he had a lot of thoughts, and it doesn’t matter.

Oh, maybe he doesn’t hate the new agent after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write for this pairing but I don't have too many ideas so hmu (in the comments or on my tumblr @reidalvez) if you have prompts!


End file.
